Forgiveness
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: Magolor has come back to apologize...but the star warrior isn't in the mood for this. ONESHOT in need of a better title.


_There he is._

He's right there.

Go over to him, you moron!

What are you doing just standing around!?

But...he's crying. There's now way I can just waltz right up to him and-

Yes you freaking can! Just do it, you coward!

But-

The Halcandran silenced his inner voices. He needed them quiet, or else he could seriously mess this up.

After taking a very long time to make his way back to this planet, and find the one person in the world who's forgiveness currently mattered to him-the others could easily wait-, he had found them. However...

He had obviously come at a bad time. The little hero was just sitting outside of his house, curled up, and crying.

...Oh, who was he kidding? Of _course_ he was going to mess this up! There was simply no way the puffball would just forgive him! Not after what he had done!

Uttering a soft, sarcastic "ha", the wizard turned to leave.

"...Magolor?"

He flinched instinctively.

Wringing his hands together, he turned around to face his old enemy.

"H-hello", he replied quietly, "K-Kirby..."

Kirby was wiping the tears from his eyes, which were swollen and red from earlier.

The Dream Lander paused for a moment, "...What are you doing here...? I thought you were..."

"I-I know. I'm surprised, too", a nervous chuckle followed the comment.

An uncomfortable, tense silent fell between the two, with Magolor backing away, little by little. He was beginning to lose the feeling in his hands from nervousness, and half expected Kirby to either start sobbing again, or become angry with his presence and attack.

When it became a bit more apparent the former was more likely to happen, he forced himself to speak up again.

"What's wrong?"

Kirby connected eyes with him, staring intently into them as though he was considering a response.

"Of course, it's none of my business, so you don't have to t-", Magolor squeaked out quickly, losing all bravery he had mustered, but the star warrior cut him off.

"It's nothing, Magolor...", he said, shaking his head. _It's always nothing._

The Halcandran made a few quick glances around, confused, hoping for something else to talk about. Preferably a more comfortable topic.

"Why did you come back?"

It wasn't that he hadn't been expecting the question, but, rather, the way it was said. When this scene played over and over in his head, he'd always pictured Kirby being angry, furious even. On guard, at the very least. Instead, the tone he was hearing held nothing but pain, sorrow...

Magolor couldn't bring himself to look Kirby in the eye.

"I..." His body trembled. He wanted to run away.

_...No._

No!

You have to do this!

"I c-came back to s-say...

I...I'm sorry!" He felt his body, and his hands, hit the ground, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry for everything!"

Kirby stared at him, speechless.

How does one respond to that?

"Considering what you did...", the pink hero tried to become serious, but the sheer memory of the event was causing his voice to waver.

"Considering what you did...", he repeated, trying to hold back tears. Why did Magolor have to do this right now!? Right now was a very bad time for it!

Magolor smiled sadly under his scarf. He had already accepted the idea he would not be forgiven-he felt better just finally saying it.

However, the smile quickly disappeared. _What about the others...?_

Picking himself up, he allowed his gaze to dart around, still avoiding Kirby altogether. "Hey, um, Kirby? W-Where's your friends? Dedede, Me-Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee...?" Within a few seconds, he deeply regretted saying that.

A tear ran down Kirby's face. And then another, and another, and another, until...

"**THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!**", he shouted, water pouring out of his eyes.

Taken extremely off guard, Magolor jumped back.

"They're acquaintances, at _BEST!_ Do you have any idea what _they put me through_ when the world's _not_ in danger!?"

The wizard stayed silent. He was terrified from the sudden outburst, but, at the same time, he felt as though this was something the hero needed out of his system.

"Dedede's ALWAYS causing trouble whenever he isn't needed for something! _AND_ he can't ever keep himself from getting possessed, even though it's happened Nova knows how many times! Not to mention he LOVES taking whatever chance he can get to smack me around when the world or the universe or whatever it is isn't at stake!

Meta Knight's not any better! Do you know hard it is to keep him from taking over Dream Land!? Pretty freaking hard! I know his intentions are good, but he's going about it all the wrong way, and I can't get him to listen to me for more than five freaking seconds to get that through his head!

That waddle dee is just a follower of Dedede, and would have avoided me completely if his majesty hadn't decided to take him!"

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. "But, surely, there must be someone else that-"

"THERE ISN'T!

Coo, Pitch, Chuchu, Rick, Nago, and Kine are all near impossible to get rid of when I don't want to be around anyone, and they fight over me if I forget to keep them separated!

Gooey's dead, and I had to find that out the worst way possible-"

Kirby's voice started to become hoarse as he continued to scream and become more upset

"-I haven't seen Ado or Adeleine in years!

Any 'helpers' I make are just going to wind up getting themselves killed doing the simplest of things!

Ribbon and Prince Fluff live on completely different planets!

Marx betrayed me to 'control Pop Star', and I wound up being forced to kill him-"

Magolor winced.

"-The other people, like Daroach, don't even care for me, but I go out of _MY_ way to _HELP_ them anyway!

And then _**YOU**_-"

He cringed, expecting the worse from the angered warrior.

"_YOU_ betrayed me! Even after I ran all around Pop Star just to repair _YOUR_ stupid ship that _YOU_ crashed-"

"I'm still really grateful for that", he mumbled, guilt rising.

"-and then go across a different planet to fight a _DRAGON_ of all things! And not just _a_ dragon! A dragon that can split itself into four smaller dragons!

HOW do I get repaid for all of that!? With you putting on some crown and attempting to take over the entire-_freaking_-UNIVERSE!

And-and-_and..."_

Kirby sniffed, his anger rotting into depression. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, failing miserably at doing so.

He wanted to finish up with, "And you just...expect to walk right up to me...and ask my forgiveness?"

Instead, he completely broke down into a sobbing mess.

Magolor swallowed hard, the knot in his stomach tightening, and guilt at it's peak.

The puffball continued crying. He didn't care who saw him, or what they would think, seeing their savior like this.

Understandably, he was taken back when he felt two mittened hands pull him into a tight hug with the Halcandran that had caused him a good amount of misery. Looking up, Kirby noticed that Magolor had begun crying as well. Out of guilty, or out of pity, he didn't care.

He buried his face into the wizard's chest and returned the embrace, clutching the alien's cape as best as he could.

_"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry, Kirby..."_


End file.
